massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pariah
This article is written by The Warpsmith , please do not alter or add to this article without the creator's permission ' ' Pariah The Geth Unit designated "Pariah" is a Freelance Bounty Hunter who gained true sentience at the end of the Geth-Quarian War due to the actions of Commander Shepard. Between that time and the conclusion of the Reaper War this unit fought against the Old Machines and their minions, showing preference for Engineering tasks as well as Support roles. Upon the defeat of the Old Machine's forces this unit found purpose as a Tech Specialist repairing and maintaining what was damaged during the war. With great catastrophe comes new opportunities for those outside the galaxy's laws, and as such this unit was able to thwart the attempts of pirates in stealing many ships that Pariah was currently maintaining. It was suggested by a crew member that the Geth unit should track down and capture criminals to maintain the law. Pariah took this suggestion as an even more effective use of it's skills and began tracking fugitives for the Alliance and Council. Origin of Designation During the Reaper War a Quarian Marine recieved reinforcments from Pariah and other Geth Platforms. The Geth saved the Quarian from the Reaper forces but were met with instant disdain from the bitter marine. Pariah responded by stating that the Geth only wished to assist. The Quarian replied by saying that no matter how much they helped the Quarian people the Geth would always be pariahs to the galaxy. The Geth unit accepted the designation and informed all subsequent allies of it's preferred designation. Equipment Pariah found it's basic weaponry and equipment to be too unspecialized to deal with the various criminal elements it faced daily. Pariah began by modifying it's Pulse Rifle to increase it's rate of fire, ammo capacity, and stopping power. Using Reaper technology it was also altered to function with a cooling system rather than a thermal clip requirement, instead using the clip input to alter the ammo type. Pariah also uses an upgraded Combat Drone with Tech assistance capabilities to improve it's own Engineering skills. It can perform basic hacks and unlocks as well as a variety of combat capabilities including a Flamer, Snap Freeze, Energy Drain, and even a Sabotage function. Pariah uses a modified Geth Fighter in order to traverse the galaxy and track various fugitives. It's weapons have been modified to disrupt the systems of enemy ships, it's shields have been overhauled to absorb most non-ballistic attacks, it is fitted with an advanced stealth system to hide energy output, and it's engine and thrusters have been upgraded with Reaper technology to allow it to travel quickly between star systems without larger ships or constant refueling. Abilities Pariah possesses advanced Engineering capabilities as well as superior Hacking and Sabotage systems. These include Overload, Energy Drain, Defense Matrix, and the Geth Hunter system. It is capable of hacking enemy AI and Synthetics as well as sabotaging defenses, weaponry, and enviromental hazards. Pariah also happens to be very advanced in it's general combat skills, constantly improving it's capabilities with weaponry as well as it's own shielding system. Pariah also uses a modifed Combat/Tech Drone to improve and assist it, further increasing it's overall combat effectiveness significantly. Personality Much like other Geth, Pariah has a very logic-driven and overtly-literal personality. Even upon achieving true sentience Pariah has retained it's machine-like traits and does not understand sarcasm or humor. Pariah's occupation and activities are driven by a need for suitable purpose rather than justice or greed. Category:Geth Category:Bounty hunters Category:Engineer Class Category:Characters